


can't keep this up forever

by bickz



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Snogging, kinda smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Akira likes to throw all caution to the wind; that's why Akechi adores him so much





	can't keep this up forever

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny thing i scribbled up forever ago. was intended to go with my failed attempt at ficmas. enjoy!

They’ve got maybe twenty minutes before the others show up. Akira insists that that’s more than enough time; Goro begs to differ.

“Akira,  _ stop _ ,” the prince detective hisses, but the quiver in his voice betrays him.

There’s no verbal reply, just a huff of warm breath as Akira chuckles against his neck. Goro knows that he’s utterly powerless here under Akira’s attentions, that he can protest and deny his passions until he’s blue in the face, yet none of it will make Akira back off. Because they both know just how badly they _need_ _this_ \-- each in their own way. Goro craves the lack of control, of having his authority pried from his fingers and being able to let go, to let someone else (whom he trusts) take over. Akira just likes to see Goro squirm, to see him fluster and whimper with every caress, to see him slowly fall apart.

Lips ghost along Goro’s pulse before baring teeth which nip at his smooth skin. The action elicits a shaky gasp that dissolves into a moan as Akira suckles at Goro’s neck, trailing sloppy, hungry kisses up to his jaw. By the time Akira pulls away to fix his prince with a knowing smirk, Goro is heavy-lidded, dazed by lust. So, when Akira leans down to finally press their lips together, it’s without any semblance of complaint. Goro willingly -- no,  _ enthusiastically  _ opens his mouth to let Akira in, to let his tongue slip in and messily dominate him.

“Goro-chan…” Akira breathes, the smug smirk audible in his tone. 

Goro doesn’t reply, just reaches out to grab the other boy by the collar, to turn the table by aggressively mashing their mouths together out of frustration. Akira knows just how to push his buttons, and Goro shouldn’t let the playful teasing get under his skin. But he can’t help playing right into the Joker’s hands, just like he can’t stop his heart from hammering relentlessly at his ribs whenever sees that grin, or make his stomach stop doing flips each time he’s touched; he couldn’t will away his painful hard-on even if he wanted to. The  _ things _ Akira does to him… 

“Babe, the others…” Akira speaks up again the first chance he gets to pull away from Goro’s ardent kissing. “We can’t...we can’t keep this up forever.” 

“I know that,” Goro snaps back, annoyed -- at Akira, at his foolish heart, at this unfair, cruel world. He goes in for a few final kisses, licking and nipping his way down to Akira’s jaw and throat, before latching on and biting hard at his skin, his intent obvious as he breaks away with a wet pop and a groan. “I know,” he repeats, quietly admiring the blossoming bruise he’s created.

Goro is all too aware that whatever they have is a ticking time bomb. Goro understands that it’s only a matter of time before this crumbles down around them and leaves them desolate amongst the pathetic wreckage that they’ve created. Still, he’s intent on enjoying it while he can, on obliviously reveling in the filth as if he’s not planning to be his lover’s ultimate undoing, because after all is said and done, he’s not sure he’ll be able to feel happiness ever again.


End file.
